Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken
& |similar = Super Kaio-ken Maximum Kaio-ken Super Saiyan Rage |Appears in = }} Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, also known as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan: Kaio-ken,Dragon Ball Heroes, 2016 is a technique first used by Goku during his fight against Hit in the Dragon Ball Super anime. The technique consists of using the Kaio-ken while transformed as a Super Saiyan Blue. Overview This variation of the Kaio-ken boasts a double aura effect, placing a crimson Kaio-ken aura outside of a typical blue Super Saiyan Blue aura. The outer Kaio-ken aura manifests as violently fluctuating and jagged while the Super Saiyan Blue aura maintains a gentle, flame-like contour. Goku began developing this technique for eventual use against Beerus. To use it, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, then simply activates Kaio-ken in addition to it. As Goku has not yet mastered the technique, it has only a 10% chance of working and a 90% of failing, which had a chance of killing him. Thus, Goku must maintain an extraordinary amount of focus when activating the technique in order to ensure its success. Since Super Saiyan Blue has perfect innate ki control, Goku is able to utilize the power of the Kaio-ken in a similar manner to the way in which he can control it in his base form. By contrast, attempting to use the technique with his normal Super Saiyan transformation would almost certainly kill him, which he cited as the reason why he never attempted to use it in the past as a normal Super Saiyan. Use of this technique gifted Goku with such power that Hit's Time-Skip technique became ineffective, as Goku became so powerful while using it that he was able to strike Hit in spite of time being suspended. This form was even able to make Beerus nervous even before Goku increased its multiplier. Goku is only able to maintain Kaio-ken x10 as a Super Saiyan Blue for short periods of time because it puts a great deal of strain on his body. As such, after attempting to defeat Hit with a Kamehameha, the ten time Kaio-ken seemingly faded and his Kaio-ken dropped to a lower level for the rest of the fight. Boosting his power level by a ten times multiplier is the maximum level of this combination he has thus far demonstrated. While the energy usage of this technique is very high, the Super Saiyan Blue form may serve to shield the user against the negative physical effects of the Kaio-ken to an extent. During his fight against Hit, Goku showed no obvious signs of physical strain caused by the Kaio-ken until he powered back down to his base form, at which point his body began to suffer severe muscle convulsions. The full ramifications of using this technique manifested several days later as Goku developed [[Delayed Onset Ki Disorder|Delayed Onset Ki Disorder]] caused by the unaccustomed and strenuous activity while using Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken. Symptoms include a significant decrease in ki control and capacity with such instances as Goku's diminished accuracy using his Instant Transmission and blowing up his house on accident. He even admits openly that in such a condition Piccolo would be capable of defeating him. Fortunately, King Kai informs Goku that this new condition will pass in time. However King Kai called the technique reckless and irresponsible and warned Goku to not be so reckless next time as it is possible for the condition to stay with a victim permanently, making them incapable of getting stronger. Goku briefly uses this technique once again in the "Future" Trunks Saga, in order to escape Fusion Zamasu's grasp and send him flying with a swift kick. In the process, Goku manages to destroy Fusion Zamasu's Ring of Light, but quickly returns to base form, unable to move. Variations *'x10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken': An even further powered up version of the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken utilized by Goku against Hit. When using this transformation to increase his power, the energy aura is so intense that Goku's blue hair appears several shades lighter than normal, and his skin appears to be illuminated by the Kaio-ken's aura to a dark shade of pink. Additionally, the user's clothes are affected as well, Goku's bright orange Gi changes color and becomes dark red; on the other hand, his dark blue belt, wristbands and shoes turns purple. The light generated by this technique is so intense, that the whole surrounding is illuminated to many shades of red. This state was named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Discross'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' The technique makes its debut in a video-game and is firstly named in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the ninth mission of the God Mission series (GDM9). Trivia *Goku and Elder Kai claim that he was unable to use the Kaio-ken with his normal Super Saiyan form due to the intense emotional turmoil/body stress caused by the Super Saiyan transformation, and attempting to combine the two would mean immediate death. However this creates a plot hole somewhat, as when training for Cell in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku trained with Gohan to remove the emotional upheaval and stress present with the Super Saiyan transformation. Thus in theory Goku should be capable of using Kaio-Ken while in his normal Super Saiyan state. However it is more likely that even Super Saiyan Full Power lacks the perfect ki control of the Super Saiyan Blue form, as perfect ki control is necessary to safely maintain the Kaio-ken. **This revelation makes it unclear just how godly ki works in comparison to regular ki. It could be considered that the Super Saiyan form itself, mastered or not, pushes the body to it's limits, therefore trying to multiply that would possibly damage the body. However, both Goku and Vegeta are shown to lose stamina after using their Super Saiyan Blue forms for a long while during the Universe 6 tournament. While inconclusive, it could generally be assumed that each Super Saiyan form pushes the body to it's physical limit, while Super Saiyan Blue takes away stamina simply down to inexperience with the form on Goku and Vegeta's part. *This is the first technique that gives the user a double aura. The second is Super Saiyan Rage *In Dragon Ball Fusions, the Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken only boosts Goku's ki and does not change Goku's body color. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the technique will drain health at a gradual rate, at x10 the technique will drain Goku's health at a alarming rate. Gallery References ca:Superguerrer Blau Atac d'en Kaito pl:Super Saiyanin Blue: Kaiō-ken Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations